Días
by Carochan1987
Summary: Gokudera x Yamamoto, Tsuna x Hibari. Gokudera está enamorado de Yamamoto, pero el idiota del béisbol le pide un favor alarmante. Es un fic que escribi hace mucho, lo tengo completo, si veo reviews subo el resto :P Por favor leánlo :D
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Días.

Genero: Yaoi.

Serie: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Pareja:

Autora: Caro-chan

Capitulo 1

Días

Parte 1

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de alguien, y sabía que ese amor era imposible. Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato, y tengo la mala suerte de haberme enamorado de otro chico. Lo veo todas las mañanas y me sonríe gentilmente, y me saluda como todos los días y vamos al instituto juntos. Intentaba no mirarle demasiado, sino seria muy evidente, así que solo me preocupaba en el décimo, aunque actuara demasiado feliz y familiar con el más que con Yamamoto. Como otro día cualquiera, todos seguimos el camino hasta el Namimori, sentándonos en nuestros habituales sitios, y directamente abrí el libro de matemáticas, que era la asignatura que teníamos a primera hora, y comencé a leer tranquilamente, hasta que vino Yamamoto a mi mesa.

**¿Me dejas los apuntes? Creo que tengo los ejercicios mal.-** Le pregunto al peliblanco.

**Estudia estúpido del béisbol. –** Dije, soltándole la libreta de matemáticas.

Me metí de nuevo en el libro, mirándolo fijamente, olvidándome de el y esperando que mi sonrojo leve se fuera lo mas rápido posible. Al estar a punto de comenzar la clase, me vino a la mesa, y dejo mi libreta, y me fije que tenia un pedazo de papel entre las hojas, lo saque y lo leí.

_Hola Gokudera, gracias_

_por los apuntes,_

_quiero agradecértelo,_

_¿Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo_

_detrás de la escuela?_

La nota me pareció algo extraña, pero le mire y asentí, como aceptando tan extraña propuesta y el sonrío, cosa que me extraño mas todavía. La hora del almuerzo no se hizo esperar demasiado, así que fui detrás de la escuela, sin esperarle.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y ya estaba exasperado de esperar allí de pie, pero finalmente llego y traía una cantidad absurda de pan.

**¿Qué haces con todo eso? – **Le dije arqueando una ceja.

**Es para agradecerte, te lo dije en la nota, pero hay algo más…**- Dijo, mientras le daba la mitad del pan a Gokudera.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres Yamamoto**? –Aquello ya empezaba a preocuparme bastante, estaba demasiado dócil, sin saber porque.

**Quiero… que entregues una carta de amor. – **Le dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior claramente avergonzado.

**¿Qué yo haga que?** **Tu estas loco, no soy tu cartero ni nada por el estilo, ve y dásela tu.- **Le respondí claramente ofendido, me faltaba eso, entregarle a alguna chica una carta de el lleno de sentimientos de amor hacía otra persona.

**No es eso Gokudera, no es mía, es para Tsuna…** -Era evidente que andaba algo avergonzado, aunque a saber porque. ¿A caso le gustaba la chica que enviaba la carta? ¿O quizás al décimo? Mi mente comenzaba a darle vueltas al asunto, sin frenos.

**¿De quien es la carta**? - Ya tenia que saberlo, sino mi cabeza echaría humo. Me fije que Yamamoto antes de responder trago saliva ruidosamente.

**Es de… otro chico… me da vergüenza dársela, ve y dásela tu por favor…-**

Eso ya si que no me lo esperaba…. ¿De otro chico para el décimo? ¿Quién era el que se había fijado en el? Yo siempre estaba con él y nunca me había fijado de que otro posara su mirada en él… Tome la carta de las manos de Yamamoto, rozando nuestros dedos pero ignorando ese hecho para no sonrojarme, y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, intentando no arrugarla. Le mire mal, se veía demasiado avergonzado. No… ¿no seria de el para el décimo no? De nuevo mi cabeza estaba haciendo preguntas que eran mejor no formularlas.

Me di la vuelta, tome el pan que me pertenecía, alcé la mano, como despidida y me fui hasta la azotea donde habitualmente comíamos todos. Me senté al lado del décimo y comencé a comer el pan que Yamamoto me había dado para comer, mientras que el décimo tomaba su bento como era habitual. La hora del almuerzo transcurrió como siempre, no le preste especial atención a mí alrededor, fallo grande mío, ya que podría estar por allí el dueño de aquella carta. Una vez terminamos de comer, fuimos a clase y el día paso como otro más.

Como otros días, los tres fuimos a casa del décimo, a pasar el resto de la tarde, mientras allí estaban Reborn, I-pin y Lambo. Fuimos al cuarto, y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, y la madre del décimo nos trajo unas bebidas y unas patatas para comer mientras charlábamos. Sentía como Yamamoto me echaba miradas, como diciendo "dale la carta ya" pero yo lo ignoraba, hasta que de miradas pasaba a pequeños golpes a mis pies. Mi paciencia estaba gastándose por instantes, y Yamamoto se levanto, y dijo en un susurro "aprovecha", pero al levantarse dijo que iba al baño, y el décimo y yo nos quedamos solos en el cuarto. Pensé que realmente podría ser el momento, así que rebusque en mi bolsillo y se la deje en la mesa.

**Es una carta para usted, décimo. -** Me fije como se quedaba en shock y al segundo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

**¿Po-po-po-porque yo tengo esto? –**

Se notaba que estaba bastante sorprendido por la carta

**Solo ábrala y léala, a ver si es de amor o no.- **Le dije de manera bastante inocentona.

Entonces el comenzó a abrirla, el sobre rosa se rasgo con facilidad, y otra hoja de tonos rosados salio y el décimo comenzó a leerla. Por un segundo vi que se quedaba blanco como la leche y luego un leve sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas. Arquee una ceja, curioso, y el décimo guardo la hoja en el sobre y se la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

**¿Era una carta de amor o un reto? –** Le pregunté, ya que parecía no querer contármelo por su cuenta.

**De amor…**- dijo levemente en un susurro.

Yo no dije nada mas, sabía que la carta era de un chico, y aquello le tendría que ser incomodo sabiendo que es hetero. A los pocos segundos, llego Yamamoto, y me miro acusatoriamente, y asentí levemente, diciendo que le había dado ya la dichosa carta. Rápidamente Yamamoto se sentó a mi lado, y le mire raro, no era habitual que se quedara tan cerquita mío, no me molestaba ni mucho menos, pero era raro. Me tomo de la mano, y me sonroje como un estúpido, y me dijo en la oreja, sintiendo como su aliento chocaba en mi piel, diciendo un "vámonos" y yo como tonto me deje llevar. Me despedí como pude del décimo y salimos.

**Oye… ¿Por qué nos vamos? – **Inquirí algo curioso.

**Es por la carta, yo se que dice de quedar con Tsuna.** – Dijo rascándose la nuca. El sabía mucho más de lo que yo sabía.

**Pues ve contándome, que no me entero de nada.** - Ya esta situación cada vez era más rara, yo me tenía que enterar, a las buenas o a las malas.

**Vamos a mi casa, te invito a comer y te lo cuento.** – Dijo yendo ya en dirección a su casa.

Llegamos rápidamente a la casa, ya que íbamos a un paso mas rápido del habitual, parecía que quería quitarse rápido de las calles sin saber porque. Entramos en la tienda y salude al padre de Yamamoto y el le dijo al padre que estarían arriba hasta la hora de la cena, que no nos molestase que teníamos que estudiar. Me senté en su cama, esperando a que me contase todo de una buena vez. No me quedo otra que empezar ha hablar yo mismo.

**Sólo se que la carta viene de un chico, nada más, así que empieza ha hablar.- ** Dije algo cortante, pero necesitaba saber.

**No es la cuestión si la carta es de un chico, es de quien y el contenido…** - Suspiro sonoramente, mirando al suelo, y luego me miro, y ladee la cabeza esperando que el siguiera.

**Él solo me dijo algo de lo que hablaba allí, pero no todo**. **Por lo visto ama a Tsuna desde que lo conoció, y que quiere casarse con el… o al menos eso dice. – **Yamamoto se le veía algo sonrojado.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿casarse? Pero si… solo tenemos 15 años, como puede hablar de cosas como esas… Pero, si son dos chicos ¿como…? Agite la cabeza sacando aquellos pensamientos, pero me fije en Yamamoto de nuevo, seguía sonrojado. Aquello me enfado mucho, bastante.

**¿La carta es tuya? –** Le espete, sin ningún pudor o delicadeza.

**¿Mio?** **No, no me gusta Tsuna de esa manera, es de Hibari. –** Dijo como si nada.

**¿¡Hibari!? ¡Hibari Kyouya!** – No podía salir de mi asombro, ese tio…

Me senté mejor en la cama, asimilándolo. Definitivamente Hibari había estado en nuestro instituto desde hace mucho y se notaba que miraba mucho al décimo, pero no de aquella forma, o al menos yo pensaba eso, más bien de manera de rivales, pero ahora pensaba que no era de esa forma en la que le miraba. Ya pensé que ya entendía porque Yamamoto estaba así por la dichosa carta. Si por un casual la carta se perdiera o le pasaba algo, nos "mordería hasta la muerte" o con que simplemente las cosas no le salieran con el quería que fueran. Cuando salí de mi asombro, mire a Yamamoto.

**¿Y que va ha hacer el décimo? –** Mas bien me lo preguntaba para mi mismo, ya que no creí que Yamamoto fuera a saber algo más que yo.

**Pues, me parece que los dos se gustan.** – Dijo rascando su nuca.

**¿¡En serio!**? **Cómo puede ser… ¿A caso todos somos homos? –** Quise morder mi lengua, solo esperaba que Yamamoto no se diera cuenta.

**¿Todos?** **Gokudera, ¿también eres homo? –** Miro algo serio, como queriendo saber.

Inevitablemente me sonroje hasta las orejas. No era muy normal decir casualmente al chico que me gusta que soy gay, por lo menos para mí. Mire hacia otro lado, y asentí levemente. Me fui hasta la ventana, respire hondo y le mire sonrojado, pero el estaba mas bien sorprendido. ¿No le afectaba saber que el décimo era gay pero yo si? Será que es porque me quedo a dormir ¿o que? Era todo bastante confuso.

**Esto… yo me voy a casa. Ya nos vemos mañana en clase.-**

Dicho esto cogí mis cosas y salí por la puerta. Mire hacia atrás, pero no había nadie detrás. Tenía la esperanza de que Yamamoto viniera por mí, diciéndome que me amaba o algo así, pero era algo imposible. Suspire sonoramente, y me dirigí a mi casa. Deje las cosas en la mesa y me tendí bocabajo en la cama, con ganas de llorar. Su silencio me había hecho daño, bastante, ya que me hacia sentir como un rechazo. Sin ni si quiera darme cuenta, me quede dormido llorando, como un total estúpido.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Me alegré mucho de ver reviews y que guste la historia :3 la verdad la hice hace tiempo, pero con mucho amor 3. El segundo capitulo narrado por Tsuna ;D se iran intercalando, capitulos pares Tsuna, impares Gokudera xD.

* * *

Titulo: Días.

Genero: Yaoi.

Serie: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Pareja:

Autora: Caro-chan

Capitulo 2

Días

Parte 2

No sabía como reaccionar a lo que me estaba pasando. Realmente nunca me había enamorado de alguien, pero cuando alguien se te declara, tu corazón da un vuelco, como si te atrapara ese sentimiento. En el momento que cogí aquella carta, ladee la cabeza sin entender porque Gokudera me daba aquella carta, ya que era evidente que el amaba a Yamamoto, solo que Yamamoto a veces es demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas. Abrí la carta y la leí rápidamente, sonrojándome levemente, sonriendo un poco emocionado, pero luego sintiendo como la sangre se alejaba de mi cara. Pensaba que aquella carta era de alguna chica, no la esperaba hermosa ni mucho menos, pero el nombre al pie del folio me dejo frío. Hibari, Hibari Kyouya. Jamás pensé que podía gustarle a un hombre. No tenia nada de bueno, como bien me decían en clase, pero al parecer, a Hibari si le interesaba yo. Y demasiado al parecer por le contenido de aquella carta.

_Querido Tsunayoshi Sawada. _

_Desde que te conocí, solo puedo verte teniendo en mis brazos, conmigo, sonrojado y mirándome fijamente. Jamás conocí tal belleza, solo expuesta en hermosos pájaros risueños y felices. Solo quería transmitirte mis sentimientos en esta carta, pero preferiría hacerlo en persona, pero igual quiero decirte que te amo, y mi intención es tan seria que quisiera que te casaras conmigo, cuando nos graduemos. Quiero que quedemos en el Namimori el domingo, mañana, a las 10 de la mañana en la entrada, tú y yo a solas… prefiero decirte todo en persona._

_Atentamente y todo tuyo, Hibari Kyouya._

Estaba bastante en shock, de nuevo sintiendo el sonrojo bastante fuerte en mi cara, sintiéndola arder. Gokudera me pregunto de qué era la carta y le respondí que era de amor, era evidente, no tenía ni que preguntar. Yamamoto entro, ya que el había salido en el momento en que Gokudera me daba la carta, y se sentó al lado del otro, le susurró algo y ambos se despidieron rápidamente y se fueron. Mi mente comenzó a preguntarse muchas cosas, entre ellas, como era posible que Hibari se fijase en mí, o porque quería que nos viéramos en el Namimori.

Me levante y fui hasta la cocina, tomando un vaso de agua, y apreció Reborn, como ya era habitual, me asusto.

**Ciassu, Tsuna. Mañana no puedes faltar a la cita. – **Definitivamente, Reborn ya se había enterado de todo.

**¡N-No hace falta que me lo digas! – **Era evidente que aquello le ponía bastante nervioso.

Tome el agua, y de nuevo subí a mi habitación, y releí la carta unas cientos de veces, mirándola sonrojado, sin saber que hacer o como actuar mañana… Estaba en un lío tremendo, ¿Qué le respondería a Hibari? No sabia si sentía algo por el o no.

Deje unas pocas horas pasar, y sin darme cuenta ni había cenado, y ya era de noche, y seguía mirando la dichosa carta. Todavía me preguntaba si aceptar o no el salir con el. Se veía algo diferente en aquella carta, ¿quizás resulte ser un romántico? No dejaba de pensar en ese tipo de cosas extrañas. En cierta manera entendía que amara a un chico, ya que Gokudera amaba a Yamamoto, aunque no sabía yo si aquel amor era unilateral o correspondido. Tiempo al tiempo, pero en estos momentos era el momento de pensar en mí, ya que era yo el que estaba en aquel problema. Pensé en hacer como en las películas, hacer la lista de cosas positivas y negativas, pero con pensarla sabia que iba a salir la mayoría de negativas. Suspire y guarde la carta en su sobre rosado, y la guarde en el primer cajón de mi mesita de noche, debajo de todas las cosas, por si Lambo y los demás trasteaban mis cosas.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, bueno, más bien me levanté, porque casi no había dormido nada. Abrí el armario y lo mire de arriba abajo, no tenia ni idea de que ponerme. Mire el reloj, eran ya las 9:15. Si quería desayunar tenia que arreglarme mas rápido, no quería llegar tarde, más bien no quería hacerle esperar. Me mordí el labio inferior, y cogí unos vaqueros y una camiseta que iba bien con los vaqueros, me coloque una pulsera de cuero negra que me gustaba mucho y finalmente un colgante de plata con una pequeña pluma en plata. Baje rápidamente los escalones, casi cayéndome, pero me agarre fuerte a la barandilla. Tome el desayuno rápidamente, y salí con una tostada en la boca, no deseaba llegar tarde por nada en el mundo.

Fui más bien corriendo que caminando, deseando llegar lo más rápido posible a donde estaba Hibari. Yo… ¿estaba corriendo para ir a donde él? Leer tanto la carta me estaba afectando. A los pocos minutos, estaba ya en Namimori, mire a varios lados, sin saber donde estaría el. De pronto note una mano en mi hombro, e instintivamente me gire con los puños alzados. Pero sonreí aliviado a ver que era Hibari. El me tomo de la muñeca, pero no quise resistirme, no me apretaba, mas bien me guiaba a algún lugar, y aquel lugar no era otro que la azotea, donde el siempre estaba. Como ya era habitual en el, iba con su uniforme de la escuela, y me lamente internamente de no verlo vestido de calle, sonrojándome levemente al escuchar a mi misma mente. Sin darme si quiera tiempo para saludarlo, me apoyo sobre la pared, mirándome fijamente, sonrojándome como una niña enamorada.

**¿H-Hibari?-**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi… Quiero tu respuesta, antes de tomarte. –**

Me sorprendí de sobremanera, ¿pensaba tomarme aunque dijera que no? Trague saliva ruidosamente, y lo mire, sin perder el sonrojo.

**Hibari-san… yo… no lo se todavía…-** Seguro que se iba a enfadar, y mucho.

**¿No lo sabes todavía? ¿No te di suficiente tiempo? – **Parecía que estaba con algo de prisa por mi respuesta.

Me quede en silencio, sin responder, hasta que note su mano en mi barbilla, y acercando sus labios, besando los míos muy dulcemente. A lo primero, abrí los ojos, pero me agarre a su camisa, y cerré los ojos lentamente, respirando por la nariz, sin desear que nuestros labios se separasen. ¿Cómo podía ser que yo estuviera dudoso cuando estaba deseando que me besara? Era una tontería, el me gustaba, me gustaba su faceta de romántico, o al menos un poco mas de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Porque nunca se mostró ni lo mas mínimo de romántico.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, mire a Hibari, sonrojado hasta las orejas, sin saber bien que hacer o decir.

**¿Estás bien con esto? Necesito que me respondas. Si vas a rechazarme hazlo ya…- **Se veía que comenzaba a cabrearse y eso me asusto.

Sin saber que estaba haciendo, una mano mía soltó su camisa, y fue hasta su mejilla, acariciándola.

**Quizás… esto esté bien…-** Trague saliva y lo mire, su expresión era de un poco sorprendido, pero no terminaba de tener aquella expresión.

**Eso que significa…** - Pregunto, sin saber del todo.

**Pues, que si, Kyouya**…- No quería resistirme mas a el, lo deseaba. Más de lo que jamás había imaginado que desearía a otra persona.

Está vez, Hibari se sonrojo, tanto que lo llamara por su nombre y que aceptara salir con él. Sin esperarlo fue hasta mis labios y lo beso de nuevo, pero esta vez con más pasión que antes. La lengua de Hibari se deslizaba hasta la mía, buscándola y acariciándola, comenzando a moverla frenéticamente. Sentí como mis rodillas flaquearon y sin poder agarrarme me deslice rompiendo el beso.

**Aún te falta mucho Tsunayoshi… - **Dijo aquel nombre, como si fuera de confianza**.**

**Ah… L-Lo siento… -** Me disculpe, sonrojándome como un idiota, tocando mi cara roja, sin dejar de mirarle a él.

**Iremos despacio si lo deseas…**- Aun sabiendo que eso podría ser una tortura.

Me levante como pude, y me apoye en el brazo que Hibari me ofrecía, abrazándome a el. Había mucho que no conocía sobre Hibari, y eso me tocaba a mí descubrirlo.

Los dos bajamos las escaleras, tomado de las manos, y el dijo que tenía trabajo. Hice un mohín pero no me quedaba de otra. Me beso en la frente, y me sonrío dulcemente.

**Nos vemos mañana en clase, te esperare a la hora del almuerzo en la azotea. ¿Vale? – **Dijo besando mi mejilla y luego mis labios.

Nos separamos, aun deseando no hacerlo, pero el tenia sus deberes y yo tenia un examen mañana, tenia que estudiar. Me despedí con un movimiento de mano, y de nuevo, el camino a mi casa.

Llegue rápidamente, y mire como estaba Reborn en casa, y me sonrío de manera algo pícara, cosa a la que me sonroje y subí las escaleras a mi cuarto en pocos segundos. Me senté en la cama, y me deje caer en ella, pensando en aquellos momentos y como le miraría al día siguiente.

Continuará…

* * *

Definitivamente los personajes me quedaron OoC, pero, ¿cómo pones la historía romantica sin ser así? XD En fin, espero reviews comentando como les parecio el capi :3, si son buenos luego pongo otro xD!


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Días.

Genero: Yaoi.

Serie: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Pareja:

Autora: Caro-chan

Capitulo 3

Días

Parte 3

Finalmente había llegado el día siguiente. El intenso que seria el lunes. Solo había un examen, pero era suficiente para que algunas personas se agobiasen, o en cambio otras, no les importaba, mas bien lo relajaban.

En mi caso, era mas bien de "me da igual, lo voy a aprobar" pero había otros, como el décimo, que probablemente sacaría malas notas.

Después de dos fatídicas noches, (ya que el domingo lo pase en casa, intentando limpiar y estudiar tranquilamente) me levante de la cama, me aseé y desayune ligeramente. Me vestí y me dirigí hasta la casa del décimo, esperando en su puerta, junto con él. Yamamoto Takeshi. Nos habíamos dicho un simple "Hola" y un "Buenos días". Intentaba tranquilizarme, no quería pensar en cosas inútiles, como por ejemplo "quiero besarlo" o algo por el estilo. Además, era consciente de que más bien actúo totalmente opuesto a lo que pienso, así que no habría problema ¿o si? Saque las cosas de mi mente, y al poco llego el décimo de su casa. Me fije en el, porque sabia que algo había pasado. Sabía que el había quedado con Hibari Kyouya, ayer, domingo, el día libre, para ir al instituto Namimori. Me fije en el rostro del décimo, se le veía algo como pensativo, tal vez, como mas atractivo. ¿Tal vez enamorado? Tenía que enterarme de lo que había pasado, o más bien, quería enterarme. Discretamente fui a su lado, y Yamamoto fue al otro lado del décimo, y fui yo el primero en abrir la boca.

**Buenos días décimo.-** Le dije, de manera casual, como todos los días.

El décimo saludo a los dos y Yamamoto hizo lo mismo. Se veía algo incomodo estar así hablando. Pero el décimo sabía que Yamamoto y yo estábamos curiosos de saber que era lo que había pasado ayer. Solo escuchamos una frase de el.

**- Chicos… estoy saliendo con Hibari…**-

Fue algo que esperaba, pero igual me sorprendió. Me fije que Yamamoto le acariciaba la cabeza, diciendo "Bien hecho". Me celé ligeramente al verlo, conmigo no era tan cariñoso, pero tampoco podía pedir más.

Finalmente llegamos al instituto, hablando de cosas triviales, y con Hibari esperando en la puerta. Me fije que el décimo se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y fue hasta el, y para mi sorpresa le dio un beso delante de todo el instituto. El décimo se quejo, pero se veía que a el le daba igual la gente que miraba o dejase de hacerlo. Al ver esa escena, me sonroje como tonto y sin pensarlo mire a Yamamoto, que me sorprendió, ya que el me estaba mirando fijamente.

**¿Qu- Qué ocurre? –** Le pregunte, tremendamente nervioso.

**Ven conmigo, quiero decirte una cosa.**- Le dijo totalmente serio.

Entonces me vino a la mente la manera en que nos habíamos despedido. Le había confesado que me gustaba los hombres, y el no había dicho nada, absolutamente nada sobre el tema. ¿Y si era algo sobre eso? ¿Y si decía que yo le daba asco? Me mente comenzaba a formular preguntas, preguntas que mejor ni pensarlas.

Le seguí, y finalmente fuimos a la azotea del instituto. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, algo a la defensiva, esperando lo que tuviera que decirme.

**Lo siento Gokudera.-** Dijo suspirando.

**¿A que te refieres con eso?** – dije arqueando una ceja.

**Yo, sobre lo que me dijiste, no dije nada, perdóname, seguramente te hice sentir mal. – **

**Pues lo hiciste idiota. Ahora solo déjame solo, me dejaste claro que no te gusta que sea gay. – **Aunque, si aceptaba al décimo y a Hibari, ¿Por qué no a mi?

**¡No es eso!** – Parecía bastante confuso.

**¿¡Entonces que es!**? – Ya comenzaba a cabrearme su manera de actuar, parecía muy raro y diferente.

**¡De verdad eres idiota!** – Ya exasperado.

**¿Qué?** – Aquello me pillo de sorpresa.

**¡Eres idiota en serio!** – Su palabrería era enfadada.

**¡Oye deja de insultarme, idiota del béisbol!** – Si íbamos a pelear, yo no pensaba quedarme atrás.

Pero lo que no me esperaba, era lo que hizo, me tomo de la muñeca, abrazándome. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Intente zafarme de el, pero me abrazaba muy fuerte.

**Idiota, ¡suéltame! – **Me estaba poniendo nervioso, mas de la cuenta.

**No lo haré, no hasta que te lo diga.** – Esto se ponía cada vez más misterioso.

**Simplemente dilo ya.** – Deje de intentar zafarme de el, relajándome y amarrándome a su ropa, aprovechando, olí su agradable perfume, sonrojándome, cerrando los ojos felizmente.

**Yo… también soy gay –**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y me separe ligeramente, aunque todavía me tenía muy fuertemente agarrado.

**-¿Tú también…? – **Lo mire sonrojado ligeramente, sin saber bien que decir.

**- Me di cuenta de que me gusta alguien, y es un chico.- **

Al decir eso, me vino a la mente, "le gusta el décimo". Me asuste terriblemente, y me sentía desfallecer en cualquier instante, agarrándome fuerte de su ropa.

**Oh, vaya ¿en serio? S-Supongo que bien por ti… espero que te corresponda. – **Mis labios soltaban frases falsas, pero agradecidas para mi corazón, ya que todo debía permanecer oculto.

**Yo no se si me corresponderá, es algo tonto que no entiende mis indirectas.**- Dijo evidentemente nervioso.

**¿Quién es? ¿No será el décimo no? – **Lo mire algo mal.

**Tsuna no es, me alegro de que este ahora con Hibari, es otro chico, de la clase, aunque este todo el día con el no se da cuenta de que estoy a su lado por él.**- Esta vez, lo dijo totalmente sonrojado.

Me quede con la boca un poco abierta. ¿Era posible? ¿E-Estaba bien hacerme ilusiones esta vez? No había más gente que no fuera el décimo y yo. Sentí mis cejas contraerse y hundo mi cara en su cuello, totalmente sonrojado.

**Idiota del béisbol… ¿soy yo? –**

**Claro que eres tú… mira que si no te lo digo no te enteras…- **Dijo algo mas aliviado de con la respuesta de Gokudera, sentía que podía ser correspondido.

**Yo pensé que me odiabas por ser gay…**- Confesé mordiéndome el labio inferior.

**Y yo te dije que lo soy porque me pillaste de sorpresa y me di cuenta de que yo te amaba, y ni si quiera me di cuenta de eso.- **

**Mira que eres estúpido, yo te amo desde hace mucho. –** Me sonroje de sobremanera, al decirle que lo amaba, se me fue solo, sin pensar, pero era totalmente cierto.

**¿En serio? ¿puedo creer eso?** –

Lo siguiente si que no me lo esperaba, ya que seguíamos abrazados, me tomo de la barbilla y me dio un beso en la mejilla, quedándome algo "necesitado" de más. Lo mire decidido, cerrando los ojos, esperando que sus labios se posasen sobre los míos. Paso varios segundos, pero finalmente lo sentí, notando mis mejillas arder de felicidad y dicha.

**Eres estúpido Yamamoto. – **Dije con una voz baja.

**¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – **Preguntaba algo sorprendido.

**¡Tardaste demasiado! - ** Dije dándole un pequeño golpe en su pecho, que era más amplio de lo que jamás imaginé.

**Lo siento, pero te prometo que recuperare el tiempo perdido.**- Me daba la sensación de que aquello lo dijo con connotaciones sexuales.

**¡Yamamoto pervertido!**! – Dije abrazándolo, y besándolo suavemente, dejando pasar el tiempo, aunque sonase la campana.

Continuará…

* * *

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Estoy contenta de recibir reviews :3 La verdad no esperaba, y sobretodo buena acogida / bueno espero que le hayan gustado el capi, pronto más ;D

Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de la autora: Antes de nada, gracias a todos los reviews :3 me encanta leerlos a todos aunque luego no responda a todos, no tengo mucho tiempo ultimamente u.u menos mal que la historia ya la tenia hecha! xD

* * *

Titulo: Días.

Genero: Yaoi.

Serie: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Pareja: Gokudera x Yamamoto, Hibari x Tsuna

Autora: Caro-chan

Capitulo 4

Días

Parte 4

El día del lunes estaba siendo un total revuelo. Medio instituto había sido testigo de que Hibari Kyouya y yo éramos pareja.

En clase todos me miraban, y para encima de mas, Gokudera y Yamamoto ni si quiera estaban en clase. ¿Se habrían molestado? Por la mañana parecía que todo estaba bien, que se alegraban por mí.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por una chica de otra clase que me hablaba.

**Sawada-san… ¿es cierto los rumores? ¿Estas saliendo con Hibari-sempai? – **La chica se veía bastante nerviosa, o simplemente ansiosa de saber.

**Es cierto, Hibari y yo estamos saliendo, ¿Cuántas veces lo tendré que repetir?** – Ya comenzaba a cansarme, en menos de media hora lo había dicho como diez veces. Incluso me estaba saliendo mi parte borde que jamás pensé que existía dentro de mi.

Deseaba que se hiciera ya un comunicado oficial o algo por el estilo, ya estaba harto.

Al final de la clase, cuando sonó el timbre, me sorprendió ver a Yamamoto y a Gokudera, que venían juntos.

**¿En donde estabais? Estoy agotado… necesito ayuda…- **Dije, tirándome sobre la mesa, suspirando.

**¿Ocurrió algo Décimo?** – Pregunto Gokudera, claramente preocupado, mostrando algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yamamoto simplemente reía, rascando su nuca algo nervioso.

**Ha sido una locura, todo el mundo sabe lo mío con Hibari…**- De nuevo, suspire al contarlo.

**Bueno, permítame que se lo diga, pero no me extraña, ese idiota haciendo eso en público**… - Alzo un puño, claramente enfadado.

**Bueno, bueno, olvidemos el asunto, ya esta hecho, pero así mejor también, no tendremos que ocultarnos ni nada por el estilo. – **No todo iba a ser malo, evidentemente.

Las clases pasaron algo lentas, pero finalmente llego el mediodía, y espere en la azotea a Hibari, aunque igual fui con Yamamoto y Gokudera, como todos los días.

**Décimo… hay algo que debo decirle.-** Dijo Gokudera, claramente avergonzado, parecía que le costase decir aquello.

**Tsuna.** – Comenzó a decir Yamamoto. **– Yo amo a Gokudera, por eso le pedí salir esta mañana, y ahora somos novios.- **A Yamamoto, le falto tiempo después de decir eso, de abrazar a Gokudera, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Me sorprendí bastante, sabia que Gokudera estaba enamorado de Yamamoto, pero no sabia que era correspondido. Esbocé una sonrisa amplia en mi rostro, feliz por ellos.

**Aunque no sabia de todo esto… felicidades, es estupendo.- **

Aunque yo acababa de empezar a salir con Hibari, me sentía algo solitario sin él, tendría que estar al llegar.

Pasaron varios minutos, y no llegaba. Comenzaba a molestarme, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Me levante de golpe, ignorando a la parejita amorosa que estaba al lado mío.

**Chicos, lo siento, voy a buscar a Hibari. –** Y dicho esto, Salí por la puerta, como si me llevara el diablo, buscando a mi novio, aunque esa idea me hizo sonrojar terriblemente.

Fui directo a su clase, a la sala del comité, pero no lo encontraba. Me lamente no haber tomado su numero del móvil, había olvidado totalmente este detalle. A la noche me fuese gustado mandarle un mensaje, dándole las buenas noches.

No lo encontraba por ninguna parte, y decidí subir de nuevo a la azotea. Al llegar a la parte de arriba, pare un poco, respirando, cuando me recupere, abrí la puerta, fuertemente, y pillando a la pareja en una… pose algo vergonzosa que me hizo cerrar la puerta otra vez de golpe.

Baje de nuevo las escaleras, totalmente sonrojado, tropecé sobre mis propios pies, cayendo por las escaleras, pero algo había allí que no era tan duro.

Me levante al ver que realmente no me dolía nada, ya que mi sorpresa fue que aterrice sobre alguien, con lo que me levante corriendo.

**¡Oh lo siento muchísimo! –**

Pero mi sorpresa no se acababa, ya que era Hibari quien estaba abajo.

**¡Hibari! ¿Estás bien? Lo lamento mucho, perdóname…-** No sabia como disculparme mas.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada, no te disculpes, lo hice porque no quería que te hicieras daño.**- Dice serio, levantándose, se notaba que no se había hecho daño.

**¿Estás seguro que no te heriste en ningún lado?** – Fui hasta el, acariciando sus brazos.

**¿Una excusa para tocarme eh?** – Dice, desafiante, abrazándome, haciendo que me sonroje mucho.

**H-Hibari…- **Comente, mirándolo.

**Solo dime Kyouya…- **Pidió urgentemente

**K-Kyouya-san… - **Intente.

**No, solo Kyouya… - **Volvió a pedirle.

**Kyouya…**- Termine por abrazarme a él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

**Así me gusta**… - Sonrío picadamente.

**Donde estabas, te estuve buscando…- **Pregunte curioso.

**Había problemas en el patio, fue a arreglarlo, mordiéndolos hasta la muerte.**- Era evidente a lo que se refería.

Sentí la mano de Kyouya sobre mi espalda, calida y agradable.

**Ky-Kyouya… estamos en el pasillo…- **Le dije claramente avergonzado por la situación en la que estábamos.

**Que mas da, todos lo saben…- **

**Al menos… vayamos a otro sitio, mas intimo….-**

No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el dentro de una de las clases de biología, cerrándola con llave. Me sonroje totalmente al instante. ¿Q-Quizás pensaba hacerlo ya? Todavía no me sentía del todo preparado para esto.

Al instante, sentí como me rodeaba por la espalda, y note un escalofrío por mi cuerpo, mirándolo totalmente sonrojado.

**¿Estás bien, Tsunayoshi? – **Me sentí sonrojar más, era la primera vez que me llamaba así. Asentí como pude, aferrándome a uno de sus brazos fuertes.

**Sabes lo que va ha pasar ¿no? –** Dijo, susurrándome en mi oreja.

De nuevo me estremecí, asintiendo levemente.

**Kyouya… no se si yo… estoy listo…-** Le fui sincero, esperando que me comprendiera.

**No te preocupes, seré muy suave contigo…**-

**¡No es eso a lo que me refiero**! – Exclame.

**¿Entonces a que es**? –

**Y-Yo… tengo vergüenza… de que me veas**…- Lo dije a pesar de todo lo rojo que estaba.

**No te preocupes, seguro que te ves hermoso…- **Respondió lamiendo mi oreja de manera bastante atrevida.

**K-Kyouya…-**

Me sentía como si mis piernas fueran a desfallecer, flaqueando. Sus palabras en mis oídos me hacían enloquecer. ¿Cómo de rápido me había enamorado de él? Solo fue en cuestión de segundos, minutos, días…

Sin darme cuenta, estaba contra la pared, con los brazos de Kyouya a mis lados, apresándome en un beso apasionado. Con un poco de fuerza que habitaba en mí, lo rodee por la espalda, abriendo la boca, dejando paso para que entrara su lengua dentro de mi.

Aquel beso me estaba haciendo gemir, me hacia sentir demasiado caliente, si esto iba a mas… sabía que no iba a poder parar.

Metí un ligero bote al sentir como una de las manos de Kyouya entraba dentro de mi camisa, acariciando mi piel, para luego desabrochar mi camisa, dejando mi pecho al descubierto, cosa que miro al dejar de besarme.

**Tu piel… es muy hermosa…-**

Sentía que no podía hablar, solo jadear, caliente, sintiendo como mis pantalones poco a poco me iban molestando más y más.

Con mis manos temblorosas, me dirigí a su camisa, haciendo igual que él, y se la saque suavemente, costándome lo mío. En pocos segundos, los dos estábamos con la parte de arriba al descubierto. Lo mire excitado, y me fije que definitivamente le sobraban los pantalones, así, que con algo más de confianza, le desabroche el pantalón, dejando ver unos boxers negros. Trague saliva ruidosamente, y lo mire totalmente sonrojado. Acaricie con un dedo la largura de la erección, tocando la punta delicadamente. Iba a seguir tocando, hasta que Kyouya, me tomo en brazos, tumbándome en una de las mesas largas del aula. Automáticamente, como si fuera una mujer, me tape el pecho con los brazos, avergonzado.

**Déjame verte…-**

Mordí mi labio inferior, quitando los brazos y viendo como el se montaba encima de mi, besando mi mejilla y al poco mi cuello. Kyouya me comenzó a sacar el pantalón, dejando ver mi ropa interior, que me avergonzó ligeramente, eran blancos, con unos dibujitos de pistolas, gentileza de papá desde Italia.

**Me gusta… tu ropa interior.-**

El, de repente, bajo su cabeza hasta ella, dejando pequeños besos encina de mi erección, haciéndome gimotear muy bajito, no quería hacer nada de ruido. Finalmente, me saco los calzoncillos, dejándome ver al completo, ya no podía estar mas avergonzado…. Pero si era con Kyouya está bien.

Me fije en el, al ver que no me tocaba, y era porque se estaba sacando sus boxers, dejándolo totalmente desnudo ante mi, era increíblemente hermoso, y una de mis manos acaricio su pecho una vez estuvo encima mío.

Sentí sobre mi la mirada de deseo de Kyouya, que hizo que me estremeciera, y me deje llevar por el.

Acariciaba todo de mi, desde la punta de mi pelo, hasta mis dedos de los pies, haciéndome sentir totalmente amado por el. Todo lo que tocaba él, lo dejaba caliente, como si fuera fuego, necesitando cada vez mas de Kyouya.

**Más…-**

Sin darme cuenta lo pedí, y él, en cuestión de segundos, estaba mas encima sobre mi, besándome apasionadamente, metiendo una mano en mi entrepierna acariciándola algo bruscamente, mojándose mi mano en mi liquido preseminal. Se mojó los dedos con el, y fue a mi entrada, dando un respingo.

**H- Kyouya…- **Lo mire con ojos asustados, realmente asustado.

**No te preocupes, no te haré daño lo haré muy suave…**-

Asentí levemente, confiando en él, notando como el metía un dedo dentro de mi, cosa que realmente no me molestaba siquiera. De nuevo le asentí, como informándole de que todo estaba bien, mientras el con su mano libre delicadamente tocaba mis pezones, poniéndose erectos al poco, y sintiendo como introducía un segundo dedo, que eso ya me comenzaba a molestar, pero igual lo aguante. Al poco de tiempo, y de relajarme, Kyouya de nuevo metió el tercer dedo, gimiendo al notarlo, se iba pareciendo ya al tamaño que él tenia, y pensé que realmente no seria tanto dolor finalmente, dándome algo mas de confianza. De repente, note como los dedos salían de dentro de mí y lo mire dudoso.

**Lo siento… no aguanto mas…-**

Trague saliva al oírlo, y asentí, confiaba en él plenamente. Él se puso en posición encima de mí notando como mi entrada era presionada por el, notándolo bastante caliente. Le rodee por el cuello, y lo atraje para besarlo, dándole mi confirmación con ese acto.

Sentí como poco a poco iba entrando, era más de lo que había pensado, mucho más… pero lo aguante, estábamos muy excitados para pararnos. El metió su miembro hasta el final, poco a poco, y parando cuando entro entero, dejándome acostúmbrame a su tamaño. Al poco, le asentí besándolo dulcemente, y el comenzó a moverse.

Abrí la boca al instante de sentir que se movía, todo era extraño, demasiado extraño pero muy caliente, me hacia sentir a la vez con dolor y placer. Comenzaba envistiéndome lentamente, pero poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo, haciéndome gemir sin parar, como si fuese una chica, pero no me importaba demasiado, se sentía muy bien, ya que el dolor se fue al rato. Nuestra fricción interna y su miembro dándome en un punto dentro de mi interior me hacia sentir en el cielo, como si pudiera morir en paz, mirándolo con todo su rostro sudado, goteándome encima mío, y besándonos ocasionalmente.

En poco rato, iba sintiendo una ola en mi interior, que me decía que esto estaba a punto de terminar.

**- Hahn... Kyouya… Kyo… me queda poco…-**

Me beso después de decirle eso, notando como al par de minutos se corría dentro mío con una embestida bastante fuerte, haciéndome correr como él.

Nos quedamos abrazados, jadeando, recuperando el aliento, y lo mire con mucha ternura.

**Kyouya… Te amo…-** Le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón.

**Yo también te amo Tsunayoshi…**- Fueron sus palabras, que me hicieron sonreír para el resto del día.

Continuara…

* * *

Nota de la autora: El primer lemon en un fic que escribí xDDD creo que quedo bien, espero que le hayan gustado :3

Nos leemos en el próximo, saludos :D


	5. Chapter 5

Titulo: Días.

Genero: Yaoi.

Serie: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Pareja: Yamamoto x Gokudera, Tsuna x Hibari

Autora: Caro-chan

Capitulo 5

Días

Parte 5

Habían pasado varios días desde que empezamos a salir. El fin de semana que tocaba, no habíamos podido salir, ya que Yamamoto había tenido que ir a un partido de Béisbol, y luego, fueron a celebrar donde la tienda de Yamamoto, quedándonos sin cita.

A la semana siguiente, cuando ya era el Jueves, fui hasta el, y le dije un escueto "ven" para luego salir de la clase y esperando en el descanso de las escaleras para hablar en privado.

**Yamamoto. Tengamos una cita. –** Rápido y conciso, lo mejor.

Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que Yamamoto captara lo que estaba pasando, y eso, precisamente no me hacia feliz.

**¿Una cita? –** Respondió claramente sorprendido.

**Exacto. ¿El domingo te viene bien? – **Parecía que estuviera pidiendo mas bien una cita previa en el medico que otra cosa.

**P-Pues creo que si… No tengo nada importante que hacer. –** De cierta manera, parecía nervioso.

**Pues nos vemos a las 10 en la estación del tren.**-

Dije eso, para luego alzarme sobre mis pies, para alcanzar su rostro, darle un breve beso en sus labios para luego irme de allí, mirándolo con una sonrisa más bien oculta.

Rápidamente de nuevo fue el fin de semana, llegando al domingo. Me quede esperando en la estación de trenes, sin saber que podríamos hacer, para ambos era nuestra primera cita.

Yo llegue como un cuarto de hora antes, y Yamamoto, llego a los pocos minutos, llegando antes del tiempo acordado. Todavía se le veía nervioso. Cuando llego, me dijo un "hola" alzando su mano, como si fuera un simple amigo mas que su novio. Le respondí con un movimiento simple de cabeza, como si nada.

**¿A dónde vamos? – **Le pregunté mirándole un tanto sonrojado.

**Um… Quiero ir a comprar algo de ropa.** – Respondió rascándose la nuca.

**Está bien, vamos.** – Afirme, comenzando a andar con el a mi lado.

Pase la mayoría de la mañana con ganas de hacer cosas que jamás pensé en hacer, como si fuera una chica. En parte eso me cabreaba, pero por otra, seguía con deseos de hacerlo.

Una vez Yamamoto compro todo lo que necesitaba, no teníamos otra cosa que hacer, así que ofrecí de ir a almorzar. Fuimos a un puesto de comida rápida, aunque el me invito, haciéndome quedar mas como una chica, aunque no sabia exactamente porque ni si quiera me molesto eso, esos pensamientos me hacían sonrojar demasiado.

**¿Y ahora que hacemos? – **Preguntó Yamamoto, terminando de comer su hamburguesa.

**Eh… Me apetece pasar u-un rato a solas contigo… - **Confesé finalmente, consiguiendo el sonrojo mas grande que había visto en él. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez terminamos de comer, ambos salimos de allí, sin saber a donde ir para estar a solas.

**- Esto… Yamamoto… ¿vamos a mi apartamento? –** Ofreció ya que no sabía a donde ir para estar solos.

Él me miro algo dudoso. ¿Mi idea le había molestado? Otra idea me vino a la mente, haciéndome sonrojar como nunca. ¿Mi proposición acaso parecía indecente? Trague saliva ruidosamente, para luego mirarle, comenzando a andar para mi casa.

La calle estaba bastante solitaria, así que aproveche, para tomar la mano de Yamamoto, y sentí como el me apretaba mi mano delicadamente, consiguiendo un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

No nos dijimos nada durante todo el camino, simplemente tomado de las manos, andando por el solitario camino, hasta que finalmente llegamos a mi apartamento, al que abrí con la llave, y entre dejando los zapatos junto a los demás que estaban en la entrada.

Simplemente me senté sobre mi cama, mirándole fijamente, y el hizo lo mismo.

Simplemente me quede quieto, hasta que note que Yamamoto se movía, me gire y me encontré sus labios sobre los míos. A lo primero me sorprendió, pero no hice nada por negarle el beso que yo mismo ansiaba desde todo el maldito día.

En seguida estaba tumbado sobre la cama, sintiendo sus labios recorrer los míos, su lengua invadiendo mi interior, pero deseándolo, en mi mente no pasaba la absurda idea de pararle. Me deje llevar por él, en parte me pregunte como sabía como hacer, pero no quise pensar mas, solo el deseo me inundaba.

Me sentía amado, jamás pensé que volvería a sentir eso, y sin pensarlo un par de lágrimas se desbordaron, cayendo por mis mejillas sonrojadas.

**¿Estás bien? –** Le pregunto claramente preocupado.

**Estoy bien… te amo…-** Confesé dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

**Yo también te amo …** -

Simplemente nos hundimos de nuevo en nuestra pasión, sintiendo como en pocos segundos me encontraba totalmente desnudo, y por un segundo me sentí indefenso, pero de nuevo, al tener su piel sobre la mía me dio la seguridad que necesitaba.

Me abracé fuertemente a el, notando como mi erección comenzaba a ser atendida por la agradable mano de Yamamoto. Estaba totalmente perdido en el deseo y el sentimiento de ser amado, demasiado para ser capaz de atender a mi novio… al que tanto amaba y ansiaba desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Sus manos me recorrían todo el cuerpo, sus labios marcaban, lamían, besaban, mordían todo de mí, dejando la habitación llena de mis gemidos y jadeos.

Por un segundo, volví en mi, y lo atraje del rostro, para devorar sus labios, succionando su lengua, notando como sus dedos se acercaban a mi entrada, acariciándola como si fuera seda, para luego introducir lentamente un dedo en el interior, logrando que mordiera su labio inferior en venganza.

Me miro, con la clara pregunta de "¿sigo?" y simplemente asentí, notando enseguida como otro dedo se fundía en mi interior, haciendo que gimiera fuertemente contra su oreja, a la que comencé a torturar, mordiéndola lentamente.

Al poco tiempo, él dijo que estaba listo, a lo que yo me asuste levemente, iba a empezar, sabía que iba a doler… Pero estaba preparado mentalmente, estaba esperando esto desde hacia demasiado como para asustarme ahora mismo.

Sentí un dolor indescriptible, a lo que reaccioné apretando mis manos y uñas sobre su espalda, arañándolo levemente, notando como se hundía totalmente dentro de mí. Lo mire, entre felicidad y dolor, y besé tiernamente sus labios notando como comenzaba el ligero vaivén de sus caderas. Yamamoto al ver mi cara de dolor, fue lo mas gentil que yo supuse que podría ser. No era tan malo, mejoraba poco a poco, terminando a ser entre una mezcla poderosa de placer y un poco de dolor, que lo hacia muy excitante.

Maldecía el hecho de que esto iba a terminar en poco, notando como se acercaba mi clímax, pero esto no era posible que fuera eterno. Simplemente le avise, con un simple "ya" y a los pocos segundos me corrí en su mano, sintiendo como el también se derramaba dentro de mi, de manera bastante cuantiosa en mi interior. El se derrumbo sobre mí, y lo abrace con cariño, besando delicadamente su mejilla, y sentí como el cansancio se apodero de mi, dejándome llevar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, directamente falte a clases, mi dolor en las caderas y mi trasero era demasiado, y alegue que tenia un resfriado. Yamamoto se quedo a mi lado nada mas volver del instituto, al parecer se sentía algo culpable, cosa que era estúpida pero que dejé de pasar. Aquella mañana, nada mas despertarme, me encontré su dulce rostro, durmiendo a mi lado, y eso era increíblemente asombroso. Ahora, era más feliz, más que cualquiera otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

Continuará…

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno, practicamente esta acabado, solo queda el epílogo *llora*. Este fue de los primeros fics que escribi "largo" (vamos, que no fue un short xD). Gracias por los reviews :D así dan ganas de subir historias :P

Saludos


	6. Chapter 6

Titulo: Días.

Genero: Yaoi.

Serie: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Pareja:

Autora: Caro-chan

Capitulo 6

Días

Parte 6, epílogo.

Parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que comenzamos a salir, tanto yo y Kyouya, como también Gokudera y Yamamoto.

Nuestras vidas ahora eran mas normales, asuntos de la mafia aparte, por el resto todo estaba bien. Misteriosamente salíamos algunas veces en citas dobles, cosa que jamás pensé que iba a aceptar Kyouya, pero lo acepto, e incluso intentaba llevarse bien con los demás. Aunque solo con los guardianes, y eso era ya mucho para él.

Para mi sorpresa, una tarde Kyouya se presento en mi casa, y yo gustoso le deje entrar, pero no tuvo que hacer otra cosa que besarme delante de mi madre. Ella reaccionó con un simple "Oh, vaya" y yo deseando que la tierra me tragase. Pero para mas INRI, simplemente mi madre se acerco a Kyouya, y el se presento formalmente, y ahora es otro mas de la familia, la gran familia que ahora tengo, sea o no relacionada con la mafia, a la que yo quiero mucho.

* * *

Desde que Yamamoto y yo comenzamos a salir, todo iba bien. Pero como siempre, Yamamoto tiene ideas raras. Un día como otro cualquiera, me pidió que lo llamase por su nombre, y el me llamase por el mío, cosa a la que me negué en rotundo.

Él simplemente se enfado bastante por el tema, y me sentí algo mal por ello, a lo que fui a buscarle en su casa para disculparme. El estaba trabajando en el restaurante de su padre, pero se salio unos momentos, en los que me disculpe apropiadamente. El me perdono, pero enseguida comenzó a llamarme Hayato, cosa que me avergonzaba mucho, y de venganza, le llame Takeshi, pero no sirvió de nada, porque a él le gusto, y mucho. Simplemente salí perdiendo, por el idiota del béisbol, totalmente enamorado de el, sin terminar de saber si es mi desgracia o no.

FIN

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno, se acabo xD mi inspiración no es tanta e_è. La boda será cuando sean grandes, Hibari ya se presento a la madre de Tsuna, por algo se empieza (?) xD. Bueno espero que les gustado aunque no dejen reviews (?) xD si tengo tiempo me gustaría hacer otro fic de Reborn :3 tengo demasiados proyectos en mente, y no tengo tanto tiempo xD! En fin, espero que lean mis próximos trabajos XD


End file.
